Beware the Woozy
Beware the Woozy is the first section of the first episode of Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz. It aired in Plot Ozma receives a delivery package from the Potion of the Month Club and uses it without reading the instructions as it turns her into stone. As a precaution, Scarecrow suggests that he with Tin Man and Lion move her to the courtyard to blend in with the other statues. As birds flock to the statue (including one giant one which thankfully doesn't crush her), the Nome King looks on as he hides in the thorny bushes as he plots to take over the Emerald City. Scarecrow reads the instructions for an antidote which includes: a six leaf clover, bark from a fighting tree, a daisy from Munchkinland and three hairs from a Woozy's tail. Dorothy uses the Ruby Slippers to get into the Woozy's large wooden pen. The Lion encounters the Woozy who chases after with laser beams from his eyes but apologizes right after Dorothy tells him to stop. He explains that whispering sets him off into a rage and Dorothy explains to him their situation. He gladly allows them to take hairs from his tail but then reveals that his cage is cursed so that no one can leave. With the Ruby Slippers malfunctioning, Tin Man and Lion try to throw Scarecrow over the high fence but they are unable to get him over. Meanwhile, the Nome King pronouces himself the new King before the Emerald City servants who without much resentment accept him as such as he orders them to paint the palace yellow. Back in the Woozy's den, they come up with a plan to use the Tin Man as a rocket with water inside of him being charged like one with the Woozy's laser beam igniting steam. This propels him as the others are ontop the Woozy who is tied to Tin Man. They land in the Emerald City just as the servants have started painting as they create the antidote by mixing the ingredients into Tin Man who combines them. The Nome King however steals it as he intends for Ozma to remain a stone statue forever but Toto alerts Dorothy to make the Woozy angry. She tricks the Nome King into speaking softy as he meets the Woozy who then goes after him. He escapes by digging a hole in the ground and throws the antidote into the air. Dorothy catches it with the help of the Ruby Slippers and restores Ozma. Dorothy introduces her to the Woozy as she asks if he can stay and Dorothy responds that she can do anything she wants because she is the Queen. Ozma then decrees the Woozy will stay and the courtyard will be a "no whispering zone" as they celebrate and the episode ends. Trivia *The Woozy is a giant round creature instead of being small and made up of squares. **His laser beams triggered by whispering replace the ability to shoot fire upon hearing the nonsense phrase Krizzle-Kroo. *The antidote for the potion as created by Dr. Pipt in the book included a wing from a yellow butterfly, a teacup or gill size of water from a deep well, and a drop of oil from a man's body besides the six-leaf clover along with Woozy hair. The oil, water, and butterfly wing are replaced with a piece of bark and a daisy. **Unlike the book, it is not illegal to pick a six-leaf clover. *Lion and Scarecrow both say they are "no rocket scientists" in relation of not knowing how to get into the Woozy's cage. Being in Oz, it is unclear how they would know that rockets exist. With Dorothy mentioning the term as well for her idea to get out of the cage, historical accuracy is also questionable as modern space rockets did not exist until 1957 (this is if the series matches the 1939 year timeline). Category:TV episodes Category:Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz episodes